1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is intended for use with a fuel-air explosive system. The system is delivered to the target by conventional means, air dropped, ground launch, or hand emplaced. In such applications, a volatile fuel-air cloud is formed and then a grenade-like device is used to detonate the cloud. The grenade-like device is contained in a chamber which is pressurized to expel the device. The present device provides a seal such that explosive backfires from the chamber are prevented and cloud formation without burning can be accomplished.
The explosive closure valve operates such that the moving energy for the piston is the same explosive element that would normally be employed to initiate the system sequences.
When the explosive element, which passes through the wall, detonates the explosive closure valve simultaneously seals the opening in the wall left by the expended explosive element. The sealing is accomplished by moving a piston at right angles to the opening left by the expended explosive element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A particular prior art device intended to accomplish a similar purpose is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,764 to Richard Streshau et al. In Streshau et al., deformation of the so called "insert" is required. The deformation requirement results in a need for control of metal hardness and attendant manufacturing tolerances.